


Animal Awkwardness

by Quagswagging



Series: Animals [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Animal Behaviour, Animals, Awkwardness, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, laser pointers are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Spin-off from "We're all Animals (literally)".Just short, awkward moments that happen when you're part animal, it's really as simple as that.





	1. Laser Pointer

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are too short and weird to fit in the actual fic, so tadaaa

“Hello little squirt.” Kimi greeted as Lando sat down next to him. The young driver grinned at him and hesitantly cuddled into Kimi’s side a little, feeling awkward now that they weren’t in their animal forms. Kimi patted his head a little and returned to some sort of video on his phone. 

Lando hummed and yawned, getting a little more comfortable now.

Sebastian had seen the two cat-people curl up together and grinned, a plan forming in his head. He felt the keychain in his pocket, and smirked as he headed into the room.

“Hi Kimi, and little Kimi apprentice.” he greeted. Kimi rolled his eyes while Lando smiled a little, his eyes starting to flutter closed.

“Oh what is that?” Seb dramatically announced. He aimed his keychain, which just so happens to be a laser pointer, at the wall, the little red light prominent against the white paint. 

Kimi and Lando both instantly perked up, gazing at the little light. Sebastian moved it slowly from side to side and snorted when Kimi and Lando followed it intently.

“You’re not gonna try catch it?” Seb asked innocently, moving the light to point at the floor just next to the sofa. 

Lando tried to pounce immediately onto it, but found out real soon that in human form, that meant falling flat on his face on the floor. He let out a whine and Kimi got off the couch too, slamming his hand over the dot, while also fussing over the kitten a little. 

“Kimi…” Seb singsonged. Kimi looked down to see the light just left of his hand. He let out a sound very close to a meow and slammed his hand down over it again, only for Sebastian to move the light further away. 

Sebastian spent the next 10 minutes moving the light around over the floor and giggling as Lando and Kimi scurried after it, letting out soft, confused sounds as they kept missing the light.

Eventually, Sebastian saw them tiring and took pity on them. KImi slammed his hand down again and Seb turned off the light.

“You got it!” he praised rather childishly. Kimi let out a proud ‘mrrppht’ and sat down on the floor. Lando cuddled against his side and grinned.

“You caught the bad light mommy!” he said with a smile. Kimi blinked at him for a moment, clearly confused over his new title, but then smiled back, looking rather proud of himself.

“Yes I did little squirt.” he grumbled, letting Lando cuddle close to his side.

Sebastian didn’t have the heart to tell them their archenemy was a laser pointer.


	2. Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all my awesome friends for giving me ideas for this, and for more weirdness, go follow @pebbleisms on Instagram :3

“Val? Wanna watched a documentary with me and some of the others?” Max asked, fluttering his eyelashes a little at the Finn. That should have told Valtteri not to agree, yet he did so anyways.

He followed the Dutchman into the living room and sat down next to him on the sofa, arm behind the man’s shoulders. Seb sat down on Valtteri’s other side, grinning suspiciously innocently. Kimi cleared his throat.

“Oh let’s see what documentary just so happens to be on TV today.” Kimi said. Sebastian stifled a giggle and Max bit his lip.

“What is going on?” Valtteri asked slowly. 

“Nothing.” Max said, smiling at him. 

Valtteri immediately understood it was a set up when he saw the wolves coming onto the screen.

“Oh no…” he muttered under his breath, trying to get out of the room, but it was already too late.

One of the wolves on screen howled and Valtteri stopped in his tracks, halfway of the sofa, and instinctively howled back. He got ready to scold the others immediately after, but the howling on the tv continued. 

Valtteri howled again, before throwing glares around the room. Charles, in puppy form, jumped onto his lap, whining when he saw the angry expression on Valtteri’s face. 

“I’m oka-” Valtteri had to stop his sentence to howl again. Charles the pup seemed confused, but then tried to mimic Val, his howls shaky and high pitched. 

“...Oh my god that was adorable.” Seb squealed. Charles peeked at him for a moment but turned back to Valtteri, standing up against his chest and licking his chin before letting out another slightly failed howl. 

Valtteri returned the sound, causing Charles to enthusiastically wag his tail and cuddle into Valtteri’s arms. 

Valtteri stood up with the pup in his arms, glaring accusingly at the other drivers. 

“At least I have someone who supports me.” he muttered as Charles licked his chin again. Kimi just smirked and turned the sound of the tv a little higher. 

As much as Valtteri wanted to make sure the others knew he was upset, heading out of the room while having to pause every three seconds to howl didn’t exactly prove his point.

He promised himself he would get back at them.


	3. Scares and Fails

Stoffel yawned and sleepily wiped at his eyes as he headed through the paddock. Pierre was at his side, happily babbling away as he nibbled some pine nuts. 

Suddenly a figure bumped into their sides with a loud ‘hola! Stoffel gasped and ducked down instinctively, needing to protect himself.

“Dude…” Pierre said, forgetting his pine nuts for a moment and looking down on where Stoffel was curled up on the floor in a little ball. Stoffel didn’t react and only curled into himself even more. 

“Stoffel..?” Nando said in confusion, the Spaniard having been the one to scare him. Pierre experimentally poked the Belgian with his toes.

“Stoff, you don’t have spikes.” he said with a sigh.”You’re only scaring us away by showing us your buttcrack.” he said with a giggle. Stoffel lifted his head a little.

“What do you mean? I am a hedgehog and-” his words faltered and he looked down at his very human hands. ”oh… I get it.” he muttered awkwardly, rolling back onto his knees and pulling the back of his shirt down. 

Fernando kneeled down next to him, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Am sorry cariño.” he muttered, kissing Stoffel’s cheek worriedly. Stoffel pulled a face and glared when Pierre giggled.

Suddenly, a little puppy ran over, barking at Pierre. Pierre yelped and immediately tried to climb the nearby lamppost. It was hard without his little claws, and his shoes were slippery against the metal, causing him to fall back on his bum.

Charles the pup rushed over to Stoffel, wagging his tail and barking when Stoffel patted his face.

“Thanks Charles.” he muttered. Charles turned back to his human form and shrugged.

“He laughed, is mean.” he decided, but then scooted over to Pierre as the Frenchman pouted and Stoffel was still cuddled by Nando anyways.

“Ouch.” Pierre huffed, rubbing his behind a little. Charles patted his bum.

“You’ll live.” he said. “No more teasing shy hedgehogs.” he added more firmly. Pierre frowned at him and then gasped.

“You made me drop my nuts!” he announced dramatically, pointing at the pine nuts spread over the floor. 

“Karma.” Nando announced. 

Stoffel scoffed and pointedly looked the Frenchman up and down from where he was still safely cuddled into Nando’s embrace.

“I think you still have two nuts in your jeans, idiot.”


	4. Pouch Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with a little biology lesson: Male kangaroos do not have pouches, that's all you need to know, enjoy :D
> 
> (oh and if you don't know what a quokka is: I recommend you google them cos they are just too cute :3 )

Mark the kangaroo sadly hopped after Mitch, the little quokka trying to cuddle close to the Aussie with a needy squeak, but not really finding a way to cuddle Mark. Mark sighed and turned back into his human form, taking a fleece blanket and wrapping the little animal up in it as he cradled Mitch in his arms.

Mitch let out a soft squeak and contently cuddled into the fabric, quickly falling asleep.

“Still mourning the fact male kangaroos don’t have pouches?” Daniel asked with a soft giggle. Mark glared at him.

“Shut up.” he told his fellow Aussie. “It would just be better when keeping an eye on Mitchie.” he muttered. Daniel grinned, patting the man’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I think I have a solution.” Daniel said, patting Mark’s arm and leaning in to peek down on Mitch, the little animal curled up and fast asleep.

~~

Three days later, the animal drivers were all scurrying around the animal room when a very proud Daniel came into the room.

“I solved the pouch problem!” he announced. The others seemed confused and Max the lion walked over, bumping his head against Daniel is search of a cuddle.

“Not now Maxy!” Daniel sighed, stepping away to give room for Mark to come into the room, the kangaroo looking very, very cheery. 

“What the fuck is that?” Nando said, pointing at the contraption wrapped around the animal’s waist.

“It’s a fanny pack-pouch!” Daniel declared. 

Mark the kangaroo had a blanket strapped against his stomach, the blanket folded in such a way that it indeed resembled a pouch. From a pouch, a tiny head poked out with a very content squeak.

“Hello Mitch.” Daniel chuckled. 

A tiny kitten toddled over to Mark, meowing and jumping up a little as he inspected the pouch. Mark lowered himself down a little to let Lando climb in next to Mitch, the little kitten purring contently as he cuddled into the soft fabric. 

“Well at least we have a new babysitter now.” Nando said, walking over and placing Carlos and Pierre into the pouch as well. 

Stoffel scurried over as well, but knew better than to climb in. Daniel noticed and got out another, smaller pouch, hanging it around Nando’s neck with a wink. 

Fernando seemed confused for a moment, but when the little hedgehog immediately scurried over to him, standing up against his foot, Nando knelt down on the ground and let Stoffel climb into the pouch, cuddling into the fleece.

Checo let out a squeak, running over to Mark and pushing himself up against the pouch, looking in and fussing over all the little ones inside. 

Nico saw it and chuckled, turning to Guti.

“We need a pouch for our otter as well.” he said. Guti smiled and nodded, chuckling at Checo ran back and climbed all over their laps.

“Max!” Daniel huffed as the lion chuffed and cuddled close, bringing the Aussie out of balance until he sat down on the floor, Max curling over his lap and demanding attention. Daniel sighed and patted Max a little. 

“Well we better get out the sewing machine, this needs to be one big-ass pouch if we want to fit a needy lion inside.” he mumbled, seeing the way Max was eying the pouches. Brendon sighed and got out his laptop

“I’ll find the fabric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @pebbleisms on Instagram for more animal cuteness!


	5. Purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but hopefully still cute :3

When Fernando walked into the animal room, it was rather quiet. Lance was fast asleep in one of the corners, Sergey the stork half on his lap and sleeping as well. A heap of spotted fur laid in the other corner, it being unclear where Nico ended and Guti started, and some soft purrs came from the cheetah.

Fernando walked over to the couch, where Kimi was curled up in a little ball, only his paw twitching slightly. Nando sat down next to him, accidentally jostling the couch slightly. 

Kimi let out a surprised ‘mrrpht’ and blinked up at him before yawning and stretching out, his paw half heartedly tapping Fernando’s knee.

“Sorry.” Nando muttered with a roll of his knees. Kimi’s eyes closed again, the cat rolling on his side and falling asleep again. Nando noticed the cat looked extremely fluffy and hesitated, before slowly reaching out and poking the white fluff. It was very soft indeed and KImi let out a surprisingly content noise at the touch.

Fernando cocked his head to the side a little and patted Kimi more firmly, hand running over the cat’s back. Kimi purred and stretched his paws out in front of him, bumping his head against the Spaniard’s hand. 

Kimi opened his eyes again and the purring stopped once he realised who was cuddling him. Fernando quickly pulled his hand back.

“Let’s just forget about it.” he said quickly. 

“Meow.” Kimi got up and arched his back in another stretch. He steadily gazed at Fernando for a moment before taking a few steps towards him, hopping onto Fernando’s lap. 

Fernando made sure not to move as the cat tried to get comfortable, walking a circle before laying down with his head bumping against Nando’s stomach, his front paws contently curling up as he rolled onto his side. The cat’s purring continued again, only intensifying when Fernando hesitantly started patting him again.

Fernando got out his phone and typed a quick message to all the drivers he had in his contacts.

‘New mission: Kimi needs more cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we need a full chapter of this?? :p
> 
> Follow @pebbleisms on Instagram for more animal cuteness!


	6. Soft Tummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short cuteness, follow @pebbleisms on Insta for more!  
> As always, thanks to my great fren who help me come up with ideas for this <3<3

“Everyone gather around, quickly!” Nando yelled, no, screamed, from the living room. The other drivers immediately rushed in to the room, a very concerned otter running in front of them and jumping on the sofa next to Nando, nuzzling his hand with a concerned squeak.

The Spaniard lifted his hands up. He was wearing brightly coloured oven mitts, and was cradling Stoffel in them, the little hedgehog rolled onto his back and seeming more than confused than anyone else. 

“What’s the emergency?” Kimi grumbled. Fernando sighed dramatically and looked around the room, tears in his eyes. Jenson walked over as well and brushed his hand over Fernando’s cheek with a worried look. 

“What happened Nando?” he asked. Fernando sniffled a little. 

“I figured out how to hug Stoffel.” he said. Everyone’s confusion intensified. 

“Come again?” PIerre asked. Fernando stood up, the dramatic flair still very much there. 

“Spiky rats-” he started.

“Hedgehogs you mean..?” Carlos helpfully added. Nando huffed.

“Yes, Hogheg.” he corrected, rolling his eyes. “...Found out they have… still can’t quite believe it, because it’s-”

“Just say it!” Lando said with a sigh, before squeaking and hiding behind Kimi as Fernando halfheartedly glared at him. 

Fernando held Stoffel up as if it was a little Simba.

“He has a fluffy tummy.” Fernando declared. Stoffel seemed a little offended, wiggling around uncomfortable as Fernando moved him to one hand. 

He took the oven mitt from his other hand and sighed, before gently brushing his fingers over the hedgehogs tummy. Stoffel squeaked but stopped wiggling, stretching out a little to give him more room.

“Oh let me try!” Pierre said, skipping closer and leaning in to gently tickle Stoffel’s belly with one finger. Stoffel let out a content noise at the touch, encouraging more drivers to try.

“He really is soft!” Lando said with a grin.

“Bwoah, am softer.” Kimi muttered, but also he patted Stoffel gently.

It didn’t take long until Stoffel was fast asleep, stretched out so the others could still pat him.

“Poor boy missed so many cuddles.” Fernando muttered. Jenson chuckled at Nand’s drama.

“We still have more than enough time to cuddle him. 

“I told you so! All of you!” Marcus suddenly called out. The others turned to see the Swede on the ground, Kevin the rabbit sprawled on his back next to him as Marcus patted his belly.

“I told you he liked to cuddle!” Marcus declared triumphantly. Kevin opened one eye, realized what was going on, and them very clearly decided he didn’t care, only letting out a grumpy noise when Marcus stopped his patting for a moment. Fernando sighed.

“So many tummies to pat, so little time.”


	7. Alpa-cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Instagram @pebbleisms!
> 
> Feel free to leave requests ;)

Pascal awkwardly walked into the room, still in his human form. Instantly a white fox was brushing around his legs, letting out a harsh call and licking Pascal’s hand with an excited expression. Pascal smiled and knelt down, the fox barking and immediately sniffing his face, clearly checking if he was okay and alive.

“Hello Nico.” Pascal greeted with a chuckle. Nico licked his cheek and cuddled close, Pascal smiling and hugging the soft animal to his chest. “I’m okay.” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

A bulldog moved over to them as well, snorting and wiggling his tail-less bum as he stood up against Pascal chest to lick his chin.

“Hi Lewis” Pascal giggled, patting the dog and letting him cuddle close too. 

Nico was the first to change back into his human form, grinning at Pascal and pushing a wayward strand of hair back in place.

“Been some time since you visited.” Nico told him with a frown. Pascal smiled awkwardly.

“Oops?” he tried. Lewis changed back to his human form as well.

“Yes, and why are you not in your animal form?” he added. Pascal blinked.

“I eh… thought human form was better?” he tried as an excuse. Lewis sighed.

“Come on, you need to practise more in your animal form, will make it easier to try and get those long legs under control.” he said. Pascal huffed and pouted.

“Don’t want to.” he muttered. Nico gently smacked the back of his head.

“Need to.” he said sternly, snorting as Pascal pouted some more.

“Fine.” Pascal sighed, standing up. He sighed but then changed into his animal form, a rather unstable looking, but also very fluffy Alpaca.

“Oh, you’re so fluffy!” Nico cooed, patting Pascal’s soft wool. The Alpaca didn’t look too impressed, ears turned back a little as he let out a grumpy noise.

“Stop it.” Lewis said with a chuckle, taking a few steps back and holding out his arms. “Now come here.” he said. Alpaca Pascal let out a whine and shook his head.

“Just go!” Nico sighed, giving him a little push. Pascal huffed but then took a very careful step in Lewis’s direction, his long legs wobbling dangerously. 

He managed to stay upright for about 2 steps, before his hoof slipped on the floor and he went down in a long-legged heap.

“Oh darling.” Lewis said, trying not to laugh as Pascal let out a pitiful noise. Nico walked over and poked Pascal’s neck.

“Up you go, try again!” he decided. Pascal let out a grumbling noise and tried to get up again. It took a few tries but eventually the alpaca was on four legs again, although still looking very unstable. 

“Come here sweetie.” Lewis cooed, kneeling on the ground a few steps away from Pascal again. The Alpaca whined and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

“Just try, Pascal, one more time and then we’ll cuddle you.” Nico sighed. Pascal huffed but straightened up again. He shuffled towards Lewis, carefully and especially very slowly moving his legs. 

This time he did succeed at crossing over to Lewis, and he quickly turned back into his human form, grinning widely.

“I did it!!” he giggled. Lewis chuckled and hugged him.

“Yes you did, well done Pascal.” he praised. Nico joined the hug, kissing Pascal’s temple.

“You’re the clumsiest animal I’ve ever seen.” he said. Pascal frowned at him, pointedly cuddling into Lewis some more. Nico winked and ruffled his hair.

“But also the cutest, so that helps.”


	8. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Insta: @pebbleisms ^^

Fernando gave a curious look at the little ball of fur curled up in the corner of the room. When the fluff let out a pitiful whine, Fernando quickly hurried over, lifting the little kitten up and cradling it in his hands in front of his face.

“What’s wrong cariño.” he cooed. The little kitten mewled and made to suck at Nando’s finger. Nando yelped in surprise and subsequently almost dropped the little animal. 

“What are you doing?” Nando said as Lando tried again, little paws kneading against Fernando’s palm. Guti and Hulk suddenly popped up behind him, Guti immediately purring softly and reaching out to trail his finger over Lando’s tiny head.

“Is hungry.” Guti mumbled. “Needs some milk.” he added. Lando meowed and immediately nuzzled Guti’s hand in agreement.

“Hungry little baby…” Guti mused soflty as Nando handed Lando to him, the Mexican cradling him close to his chest. Nico smiled softly at them and gently patting Lando too.

“Let’s find some milk for him then.” he whispered, cooing softly as Lando’s big blue eyes blinked up at him. Nando nodded determinedly and looked around the room.

“Where is the milk?” he said, scurrying off to the fridge in the corner but not finding any there either. 

“Maybe Charles had the last this morning? Kimi is out to the shops now I think.” Nico mused. Fernando’s search was getting more frantic as Lando started to whimper some more. 

Guti also seemed uncomfortable as he sat down on the sofa, gently comforting the little kitten in his arms. 

“Need milk!!” Fernando grumbled. Lando meowed in agreement. 

At that moment, Carlos and Daniil came into the room, both in their animal forms. The little meerkat was sitting on Daniil’s fluffy bull head, squeaking contently and grooming Daniil’s fur a little. 

Fernando immediately focused on the young bull and gasped, pointing at him.

“Is cow! Gives milk!” he said triumphantly, jogging over to Daniil. Daniil let out a soft ‘moo’ and scurried back a little, Carlos hissing from the top of his head.

Fernando made to reach below Daniil’s stomach, the bull huffing and anxiously trying to get away. Carlos jumped off him and quickly turned back into his human form, getting in between Daniil and Fernando.

“Bulls don’t give milk Nano.” he tried desperately. Nando huffed.

“Is cow! Cows give milk.” he grumbled, trying to reach under Daniil again.

Kimi was probably considered the saviour of the day for quite some drivers that day as he took that moment to walk into the room, a grocery bag in his arms.

“Everything okay here?” he mumbled, before sighing as he spotted Lando.

“Dramatic little thing.” he grumbled, grabbing a carton of milk out of the bag and walking over to a cupboard to grab a tiny bottle, filling it up with the white liquid. 

The Finn walked over to the sofa, sitting next to Guti and absentmindedly patting the Mexican’s head a little before scooping the kitten up, holding the little bottle in front of him. Lando immediately latched on, letting out soft sounds as he drank. 

It didn’t take long before the kitten was fast asleep, some milk still in the fur of his cheeks and chin. Guti helpfully took a napkin and cleaned him up a little, still purring softly. 

Nico sighed and sat down on the floor at Guti’s feet, leaning back against his legs.

“Why can cheetahs purr but leopards can’t? It’s unfair.” he grumbled. Guti patted his hair, chuckling softly.

“We all have our own talents.”


	9. Nest

Brendon the kiwi bird squeaked as he walked over to Pierre, who was sprawled out on the floor and fast asleep in his human form, snoring softly as a puppy and a little hedgehog were curled against his chest. Brendon let out a worried squeak, pecking at Pierre’s hand as he was afraid the floor might hurt Pierre’s back if he was sleeping like this. 

Pierre huffed and swatted at the bird, making the kiwi grumpily peck at him again. Pierre opened one eye and glared at the Kiwi.

“What is it.” he grumbled, absentmindedly patting Charles and brushing his finger over Stoffel’s snout. Brendon pecked him again and Pierre sighed.

“Sorry…” he muttered, gently patting Brendon’s soft feathers for a moment. Brendon turned back into his human form.

“Don’t be a grump to me.” he said, lifting an eyebrow. Pierre only gave him an angelic smile in return and sat up, his back now against the wall and the two little animals asleep on his lap. 

“What the fuck did you do to your hair.” Brendon sighed, fingers pushing through the fluffy mess on Pierre’s head. Pierre unconsciously leaned into the touch before frowning at the older man. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” he huffed. Brendon just rolled his eyes and silently continued to make some sense out of the messy strands.

“...nest…” he suddenly mumbled softly, bird instinct taking over.

“What?” Pierre mumbled groggily.

“...You’re the best.” Brendon quickly said, before awkwardly glancing at the Frenchman. Pierre snorted.

“Thanks, but I think you called my hair a nest.” he said dryly. Brendon shrugged.

“It looks like it.” he said simply. 

“...would you stop pulling at my hair when I let kiwi-you sit on the ‘nest’?” Pierre asked with a sigh. Brendon perked up a little at that.

“Can I?” he asked, glancing at the soft mass of fluff. Pierre hesitated for a moment, before looking down at his friends and realising he was still gonna be stuck on the floor for a little while anyways. 

“Fine.” he said. Brendon grinned and changed into his bird form, squeaking happily as Pierre lifted him onto his head. Brendon tapped around on Pierre’s head a little, rearranging some of the strands before settling down, letting out a contented noise. 

“You’re the weirdest hat I've ever had.” Pierre grumbled, earning a sharp pinch of Brendon’s beak in return. “Sorry…”


	10. Bamboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeandre is the absolute best, so I had to write this

Andre the red panda let out a startled noise as Jev lifted him up, his teammate chuckling and kissing the top of his head. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Jev said amusedly. Andre huffed and yawned, snuggling into his arms a little more and stretching contently as Jev’s fingers brushed over the top of his head. 

He had already dozed off again when they arrived at the animal room, and let out a whine as Jev set him onto the floor.

“I want to change too, dork.” Jev sighed as Andre clutched on to his leg with the best panda- pout he could manage. Andre grumpily toddled away a little, yawning again as he watched Jev shift with droopy eyes. 

Jev the deer sauntered over and gently nuzzled him, Andre contently cuddled him for a moment before trying to climb onto the deer’s antlers. Jev lowered his head a little more, winching slightly as the clumsy panda tugged on his ear a little as he pulled himself onto the antlers. 

Jev straightened up once Andre was nice and cozy again, draped over his antlers and already snoozing happily again, The deer struggled momentarily for balance with the left side of his head now significantly more heavy than the right side.

Andre sleepily opened his eyes, seeing the branch in front of him.

“...bamboo…” his mind told him. He let out a soft noise and started to munch away, grumbling a little as the bamboo was much harder than usual, making it hard to bite on.

Pascal and Stoffel awkwardly watched on for a moment as one of their new series colleagues tried to eat another, who didn’t even seem to notice. Pascal eventually cleared his throat, getting the deer’s attention. 

“Eh… Jev?” Pascal mumbled. The deer blinked and nuzzled both his and Stoffel’s cheeks for a moment. 

“Jev… Andre is trying to eat your antlers…” Stoffel finished. Jev let out a confused noise, trying to turn his head to look at Andre but at the same time also turning his antlers away. Pascal glanced at Stoffel for a moment before stepping forward, hesitating a little before slowly lifting Andre of the antlers. 

The panda was clearly unhappy at being moved away from his bamboo and grumpily nipped at Pascal’s fingers as he was set back on the floor. Jev turned back into his human form and nudged the ball of fluff.

“Turn back Andre.” he urged. Andre whined but eventually did as he was asked, glaring at Jev.

“What is it? Was comfy…” he grumbled, also glaring at Stoffel and Pascal.

“You were trying to eat my antlers again.” Jev sighed. Stoffel snorted.

“Again?” he chuckled. Jev rolled his eyes with an amused smirk.

“Don’t ask.” he answered. Andre was blushing slightly now and coughed awkwardly.

“Eh… I’m sorry..?” he mumbled eventually. Jev scooted a little close to their shoulders were pressed together.

“It’s fine.” he said. “But do it one more time and you’ll be a shaved panda.” he added firmly. Andre swallowed thickly and wrapped an arm around him.

“...Noted.”


	11. Little Penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my pebble fren, George is just the cutest and must be protected at all costs <3

Valtteri wasn’t sure why Toto so desperately needed him, but he had learned not to question the Austrian’s motives. He arrived at his boss’s office half an hour or so after Toto had called him, claiming there was an urgent matter Valtteri had to attend to.

Inside the office, Valtteri found Toto in his Wiener dog form, the little animal barking when he spotted Valtteri and immediately walking over to nip at Valtteri’s pant leg, dragging him further into the room. 

A tiny penguin was toddling around the room, squeaking a little anxiously as Valtteri walked closer. 

Toto turned back into his human form and walked over to pick the little bird up.

“This is George, he likes cuddles and hates fish, watch him please.” he said simply, setting the penguin into Valtteri’s arms. George squeaked and wiggled around a little, but then calmed down as Valtteri gently patted his head. Toto gave him a thumbs up and left the room.

“....okay…” Valtteri said slowly as the little penguin contently snuggled into his arms. He hesitated for another moment before heading back to his driver room.

The moment he set the little bird down, George started to explore, waddling around and pecking at everything while still squeaking happily. Valtteri quickly closed the door as George made a dash for it, but otherwise things ran quite smoothly.

Valtteri turned into his wolf form after some time, George a little bit startled by it, until he found out how soft Valtteri’s fur was. He squeaked and cuddled into Val’s side, letting the wolf curl around him.

That’s how Toto found him, the Austrian coming back to get the little penguin, who was now fast asleep as Val watched over him.

Valtteri growled slightly as Toto reached for the little bird, and turned back in his human form, lifting George onto his lap.

“This one is mine now.” he grumbled, gently patting George’s featherly head. Toto stayed quiet for a moment.

“...I need to bring him back to the Williams garage.” Toto said. Valtteri frowned at him.

“My pup, find another.” he growled at Toto. Toto blinked.

“It’s a bird, not a pup.” he tried.

“Pup.” Valtteri said firmly, gently brushing his finger over George’s head as the little one squeaked slightly. Toto sighed.

“Fine. He just needs to be ready for practise later today, okay?” he decided. Valtteri only nodded. Toto left the room sighing again and rubbing a hand over his face.

He should have seen this coming.


	12. Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROC inspired me <3

Charles let out a happy whine when Sebastian walked into the room, a bowl of water in his hands. The little Monégasque puppy bounded over to Sebastian, wagging his tail and he jumped against the German’s leg. He was thirsty, but it seemed his paddock mommy was taking care of him.

“Not now Charles.” Seb said, bending over to pat the pup’s head before gently pushing him away. Charles let out a confused whimper, toddling after Sebastian as he headed to the other side of the room. 

Sebastian knelt down next to where Brendon was contently squeaking as he sat on a makeshift blanket nest. Sergey and Marcus were close to, eying the kiwi almost enviously.

“Brendon, you mind getting off Mick for a moment?” Seb chuckled. Brendon squeaked grumpily, pecking at Seb’s hand, but then stood up, hopping off the nest and walking over to fuss over Pierre at the other side of the room.

From the nest, a tiny duckling sleepily poked up his head, squeaking softly when he saw Sebastian. He clumsily toddled over, ruffling his tiny wings haplily as Sebastian scooped him up his hand.

“Goodmorning, Mick.” Seb chuckled, setting the bowl on the floor next to them. Mick squeaked contently as Seb gently patted his head, settling down on Seb’s hand.

“It’s swim time, little one!” Sebastian chuckled, bringing Mick over to the bowl. Mick hopped into the water immediately, swimming around in circles without ceasing his happy sounds.

Charles suddenly popped up at Sebastian’s side again, whining and trying to climb onto Sebastian’s lap. He was honestly a little jealous, and besides, also very thirsty. He shuffled over to the bowl of water, sniffing at the little duck for a moment, before started to drink.

“Charles!” Seb huffed, moving to push him away. Mick swam over to Charles, and surprised him by cuddling into the pup’s snout, squeaking softly as he nuzzled Charles. Charles let out a surprised huf but then nuzzled back, his tail started to wag again. 

Sebastian lifted Mick out of the bowl, the duckling immediately snuggling into Charles as the puppy laid down. 

“No more jealousy, okay?” Seb chuckled, poking Charles’s nose. The pup whined and licked Seb’s fingers, before curling closer to Mick, the little duckling already falling asleep.

Sebastian turned into his Golden Retriever form, and curled around his two little ones, contently nuzzling them.

The moment was interrupted by a tiny kiwi bird attempting to drag over more blankets to them, assisted by Marcus and Sergey, all birds squeaking as they tried to get close to the tiny duck snuggled into Charles.

Mick was already fast asleep, curled into a little ball of feathers. Charles’s bum was still wiggling from his enthusiastic tail wags as he attempted to groom the duck.

Sebastian’s tail wagged a little as well as he looked at them, just happy to see Mick fit in so well with the others

He knew Michael would be proud.


	13. Bat Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon and Jack can now be a pairing FIGHT ME xD Thought it was just quite since they are both pretty nocturnal animals sooo * logics *

“Jolyon?” Jack called out sleepily, walking into the room and flopping onto the sofa. A fluffy, and slightly chubby, raccoon waddled over and climbed into the sofa too. Jack smiled, his eyes still closed as Jolyon climbed onto his chest and snuggled close. 

“Hello.” Jack murmured, chuckling as Jack licked his chin. Jolyon turned back into his human form, still knelt over the younger man. Jack still didn’t open his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jolyon’s neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Am tired.” he muttered, trying to tug Jolyon next to him so he could snuggle into his side. Jolyon let him, smiling and brushing Jack’s hair back.

“It’s noon, you dork.” he chuckled. Jack pouted, finally opening one eye.

“Bat instincts are bad instincts.” he said. Jolyon sighed but kissed his cheek.

“Dork.” he grumbled. Jack pressed a chaste kiss to Jolyon’s lips.

“I need to go to track, see you tonight?” Jack muttered. Jolyon nodded.

“Of course.”

~~

Jolyon was already in bed by the time Jack came back home, the younger man having gone out to a party with George, Alex and Lando. 

Jolyon was surprised as the bat flappered into the room. Jack wasn’t in his animal form very often, even though Jolyon liked it when he was.

The bat flew around the room a few times, before landing face first onto the bed next to Jolyon. Jolyon scooped the bat up, sitting against the headboard with the animal held in his arms.

“Got one of your… what did George call it again? Zoomies?” Jolyon chuckled. The bat enthusiastically flapped his wings in answer. Jolyon rolled his eyes and reached for the bedside table, getting a box of grapes.

“Just stop zooming, okay?” Jolyon chuckled, handing the wiggling bat a grape. Jack nibbled it contently, staring up at Jolyon with wide eyes. His tiny ears were twitching and moving around happily, before he reached out a leathery wing and booped it against Jolyon’s nose.

“Change back, love.” Jolyon said as Jack finished the grape, settling the bat on the bed next to him. Jack changed back into his human form, instantly curling into Jolyon’s side.

“Am a bit tipsy.” he said with a giggle. Jolyon rolled his eyes but allowed Jack to kiss him.

“Did the other guys get home okay?” Jolyon asked, tangling their legs together. Jack suddenly shot up.

“Oh shit!.” he squeaked, before turning to Jolyon with a sheepish smile.

“They eh… are in our living room?” he said sheepishly. Jolyon burst out laughing before pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s lips.

“You dork.” he whispered. “Okay, let’s get them settled in the spare room. Lando is small, I’m sure they’ll all fit in one bed.” he added with a sigh, getting up and pulling on a shirt and some pants.

Jack took his hand and dragged him towards the living room, where Jolyon had to suppress another giggle fit.

Alex the little bison was sprawled over the floor, wobbly legs sprawled all different ways. A tiny kitten was fast asleep on the his head, soft wheezing purrs coming from him.

A penguin waddled over to them the moment they came in, pretty much zigzagging instead of walking in a straight line. 

“You carry Alex.” Jolyon told Jack, before picking up George and lifting Lando off Alex. They walked to the spare room, where all animals were deposited on the bed.

“All change back and go under the covers.” Jolyon ordered, smiling as all youngsters struggled to do so.

He pulled the blanket up over them, Lando in the middle with George and Alex on either of his sides. 

“Sleep well, bunch of idiots, I’ll wake you all up nice and early tomorrow.” Jolyon chuckled. Lando sleepily blinked up at them.

“Jack…” he whined, making grabby hands for him. Jolyon wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, slowly tugging him out of the room.

“No, this bat boy is coming with me.”


	14. Ferret scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, but defo needed something about Romain, he deserves some fic love too <3

Kevin sighed as he looked towards the press room. He never liked press conferences, but being together on one with Nico and Nando was the last thing he wanted. The German had been staring at him a few times, lips pulling up in a sneer when Kevin glanced back, while Fernando just straight out refused to acknowledge him.

It hurt that Fernando was so icy towards him, while they used to be so close. With Nico, well they had never gotten along anyways. Kevin felt his nose twitch uncomfortably and quickly hid it behind his hand, cursing his rabbit instincts. It often happened when he was nervous or tense, and had made for more than one viral GIF. 

Fernando seemed to notice the nose twitch and for a moment his face softened, then he turned away again, making Kevin’s nose twitches intensify. 

Right before they had to go onto the little stage, Fernando walked over to him, something brown and fluffy in his arms. The Spaniard gave him a tentative smile before draping the wiggling fluff over Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin let out a soft chuckle when he realised it was Romain, the ferret squeaking softly and climbing onto his chest a little so he could press his little snout against Kevin’s twitchy nose.

“Thanks.” Kevin muttered to Nando, a soft blush on his cheeks. Nando petted his cheek a little, before heading to the press table. Nico passed Kevin too, glancing at the ferret-scarf still around Kevin’s neck.

“Very fashionable.” he said, and for once there was a genuine smile on his face. Kevin nodded, gently patting Romain’s tiny head as the little animal once agains tried to press his snout against Kevin’s nose. Kevin let him, nose twitching only ever so slightly now. He headed to the press table too, keeping Romain around his neck, the ferret seeming content enough to hang around and curiously sniffing the air 

Kevin sat down to Nando’s right, the Spaniard smiling at him again. Nico was lazily draped back in his chair on Nando’s other side, tapping his fingers against the desk. Kevin swallowed thickly and looked towards all the press and cameras, schooling his face into a neutral expression. 

He suddenly noticed some of the press were snickering at him, pointing at the ferret around his neck. Kevin glared wholeheartedly at them, nose twitching grumpily. Romain squeaked softly, scurrying onto Kevin’s chest so he could stand up against his chin and pressed his snout against Kevin’s nose again, the Dane smiling softly. 

Nando smiled gently at the two, while Nico cleared his throat.

“Are you going to start the press conference, or are you all just going to stare like a bunch of morons?” he grumbled. Kevin looked down to hid his smile, relaxing a little. Romain squeaked softly, nibbling at Kevin’s fingers. Kevin sighed.

“Thank you.” he murmured, to Romain, but also to Nico and Fernando. It would all be okay.


	15. Stoff the brush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, very silly. enjoy <3

“Stoff! Stoff, no! St- Stop running!” Jenson grumbled, running after the hedgehog. The hedgehog zigzagged between legs and chairs, away from the Brit, but eventually got tired. 

“You can be a little jerk, you know?” Jenson grumbled, lifting the little animal up and rolling it on it’s back. Stoffel wiggled around a little but calmed as Jenson tickled the soft fur of his tummy.

“You need to help me Stoff, it’s very important.” Stoffel muttered. Stoffel sniffed at his fingers, biting down softly. 

“I take it that’s a yes?” Jenson cooed, dragging his finger over the tip of Stoffel’s snout. Stoffel yawned, slowly blinking up at him. 

Jenson cradled him close as he walked to the other side of the room, where Nando the fox was settled on a soft blanket. The fox was fussing over his red fluffy tail, grumbling as he used his teeth to tug at a particularly stubborn knot in his fur. 

“Nano, trust me, okay?” Jenson muttered, patting Nando’s head. The fox nuzzled into his touch, before enthusiastically fussing over Stoffel for a moment.

“Hold on Stoff.” Jenson cooed, grabbing the little hedgehog’s tummy so the spiky back was exposed. Stoffel let out a squeak, wiggling a little, before letting out a grumpy noise as he realised what was going on.

Jenson used Stoffel’s spikes as a brush in an attempt to untangle the knot of hair, the spikes actually seeming very effective for it. Nando let out a confused noise, but leaned in to nuzzle the confused hedgehog’s snoot. Stoffel continued to carefully brush the knot out of Fernando’s fur, grinning proudly when he succeeded. 

‘All done!” he chuckled, turning Stoff over to pull the remaining fluff out from between Stoff’s spikes. Stoffel let out a grumpy sound and sharply bit down on Jenson’s fingers, making the Brit curse and put him down on the floor. Stoff made to bite at Jenson’s toes before quickly scurrying over to Nando, carefully cuddling into the fox’s side. 

“Oh yes, I tortured you, poor thing.” Jenson grumbled. Nando gently fussed over Stoffel, cleaning the small animal’s nose. 

“....Dorks.” Jenson grumbled, then quickly changing into his badge form. Nando cooed happily, red tail swishing as the badger pressed close, Stoffel now contently snoozing between them.

Family always helped each other, even if that meant being a brush.


End file.
